Raptros
Raptros is one of the unlockable monsters available to play as in War of the Monsters. Biology Raptros is a dragon-like creature. It is bipedal and its default skin is red. Its underbelly is tan and its eyes are a glowing crimson. It has two slightly tattered wings, a horn on the tip of its snout, and its body is overall very raptor-like. Information Background Nothing is known about Raptros as no origin was provided within the game or media. This ultimately makes them the most mysterious character in the entire game. The only information about their past is provided by the It Came From The Skies poster, which claims Raptros is a monster "from a lost age". In Game The Raptros are encountered on the Fifth Level of adventure mode, It Came from the Skies where a pair of them attack an airport. Working in tandem, they attack the player, and the player must defeat both of them to progress. Abilities Raptros' long range attack is fire breath that reaches a medium distance and does fair damage. Opponents remain on fire for a time after the attack has ended, dealing additional damage. It has average armor and its projectiles fire at a medium rate, dealing medium damage. It is a low-jumper and climbs at a medium pace. Its taunt is a roar followed by an upright pirouette done with the wings fully outstretched. Raptros proves to be the better flier than Preytor, as it uses less energy, (about 20-23 wing flaps on a fully charged bar of energy before it's depleted), and its larger wings appear to help it glide more efficiently as well. Basic Combos (Disclaimer: this game was a Playstation 2 exlcusive and the combos you see are wrong since they don't follow the proper button format of Triangle,Circle,X,and Square) *Long Flight: H-H-H *Mad Dash: H-H-L *Dragon Flip: L-L-L-L *Tooth & Claw: L-L-L-H-H-H *Flaming Fists: H-L-H-L-H-L-H Trivia *Purchasing the first skin unlocks Raptros in adventure mode. *Development of Raptros was most likely drawn from a combination of Toho's dragon character King Ghidorah (aggressive behavior), the flying reptile Rodan (having a mate), and/or the traditional Dragon of legend and lore. * Raptros appears as a twin-attack in Stage 5 at Century Airfield. *At the start of the level in adventure mode, the twin Raptros are attacking Century Airfield, which is a nod to Toho's Rodan (1956) where the pair attack the JSDF. *Raptros' 4th costume may be inspired by a character from the canceled game, ''Primal Rage 2, known as ''Necrosan, the god of death, who also is a dragon with a exterior skeletal structure. * A possible origin provided by fans could be Raptros being a newly-discovered dinosaur skeleton, and after the UFOs hit, alien fuel drips down onto the skeleton and reforms it. This is often speculated due to the fourth skin being a plausible hint. * Raptros' 2nd skin is a negative colored pallet swap of the 1st, like many other monsters *Raptros might be a reference to the Gyaos, a dragon-like monster from the movie Gamera vs. Gyaos (1967) Costumes * Skin 1: Red w/ Tan wings from Stage 5/ Century Airfield (200,000) *Skin 2: Purple w/ Green wings from Stage 5/ Century Airfield (15,000) *Skin 3: Green w/ Gold wings (15,000) *Skin 4: Skeleton (15,000) Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kaiju